


Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso!

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il terzo giorno della KakaIru Valentines Week 2021.Day 3. Secret AdmirerDal testo:Era uno dei post-it che di solito utilizzava per appuntarsi le cose da fare. Però su quel post-it non c'era uno dei suoi promemoria. C'era una sola frase "Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso!"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You should take better care of yourself!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766936) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Non era insolito per Iruka fare le ore piccole per stare dietro al suo lavoro, lo faceva continuamente senza nemmeno pensarci. Non era nemmeno insolito l'essersi addormentato mentre correggeva gli ultimi compiti svolti dai suoi alunni. 

Ad essere insolito invece era il fatto di essersi svegliato con sulle spalle la giacca che ricordava chiaramente di aver poggiato sull'appendiabiti lontano dall'altra parte della classe, prima di mettersi a lavorare.

Chissà, forse qualche suo collega era passato e aveva pensato bene di coprirlo, in fin dei conti si era fatto tardi e incominciava a fare freddo. Non era mai successo prima d'ora, ma c'è sempre una prima volta per tutto.

Si era fatto tardi, ma il lavoro da fare era ancora tanto e quell'abbiocco gli aveva fatto perdere solo tempo. Avrebbe dovuto fare una nottata anche questa volta, per poter riportare i compiti corretti ai suoi studenti il prima possibile.

Chinò la testa sulle pile di fogli e fù in quel momento che lo vide. Era uno dei post-it che di solito utilizzava per appuntarsi le cose da fare. Però su quel post-it non c'era uno dei suoi promemoria. C'era una sola frase "Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso!" Era scritto con una calligrafia ordinata e precisa, senza incertezze. Chiaramente non era stato scritto da nessuno dei suoi studenti, ma non riusciva a collegare quella scrittura a nessuno dei suoi colleghi.

Voleva sapere di chi fosse, ma in quel momento non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna risposta. Per un momento pensò di rimettersi subito a lavoro, ma prese quel post-it come segno della necessità di una pausa. Si sarebbe preso del tempo per correggerli. In quel momento era chiaramente troppo stanco per fare bene il suo lavoro. In quelle condizioni, avrebbe potuto commettere degli errori nelle correzioni e sarebbe andato a svantaggio dei suoi studenti, che non si meritavano una valutazione errata solo perchè lui era troppo stanco. 

Sistemò i compiti in due pile ordinate e le ripose nel suo zaino. Poi prese il post-it e ripose anche quello nel suo zaino insieme a tutti gli altri post-it e astucci che si portava sempre dietro.

Il giorno dopo arrivò a lavoro riposato e di buon umore. I suoi studenti erano già in classe, allegri e confusionari come al solito. A molta gente quel caos infastidiva, a lui invece piaceva, gli metteva allegria. 

Appena si avvicinò alla scrivania notò il piccolo vaso con dentro delle peonie. Erano molto belle, gli faceva piacere quando i suoi studenti gli facevano queste sorprese. Appena si sedette alla cattedra per tirare fuori le cose dallo zaino però notò che appoggiato ad un lato del vaso c'era qualcosa. Prese tra le mani il cartoncino e lesse ciò che vi era scritto sopra "Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso!" era scritto con la stessa grafia del post-it. Chiaramente questa volta i suoi studenti non c'entravano nulla, ma lui era felice lo stesso. Sorrise e ripose il cartoncino insieme al post-it del giorno prima.

Da quel giorno i post-it continuarono a seguirlo sempre. Anche i fiori. Ogni volta che il vaso precedente appassiva, il giorno dopo, ce n'era uno nuovo a prendere il suo posto. I fiori erano sempre diversi ed erano tutti accompagnati dalla stessa frase "Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso!" e lui aveva iniziato a dargli retta. Aveva iniziato a prendersi più tempo per correggere i compiti, a dormire di più, a mangiare meglio, a dare la priorità alla sua salute, cosa che prima effettivamente non faceva. Viveva meglio e questo lo rendeva più felice. Ogni volta che vedeva uno di quei post-it o cartoncini il suo umore migliorava ulteriormente. 

Ormai la cosa era diventata così evidente, che tutti se ne erano resi conto sia gli studenti che i colleghi e tutti lo riempivano di frecciatine e domande, ma lui non sapeva dar loro alcuna risposta. Avrebbe tanto voluto saperlo anche lui, ma stava aspettando che quello che ormai tutti chiamavano il suo ammiratore segreto, uscisse allo scoperto da solo. 

Chiunque egli fosse, aveva i suoi buoni motivi, per rimanere per il momento solo un'entità misteriosa, Iruka avrebbe saputo aspettare. In fin dei conti un po' di mistero rendeva il tutto più interessante. Prima o poi sarebbe venuto allo scoperto da solo. 

Quando era un ragazzino, non c'era stato nessuno a ricordargli di prendersi cura di sé e il fatto che a qualcuno importasse, tanto da ripeterglielo ogni giorno anche se rimanendo anonimo, gli riempiva il cuore. 

Ogni tanto gli capitava ancora di avere delle "giornate no" e dimenticarsi di prendersi cura di sé stesso, ma non accadeva più tanto spesso come prima. 

Fu in una di queste occasioni però, che il suo "ammiratore segreto" trovò il coraggio di farsi avanti.

Si stava avvicinando la fine dell'anno accademico e questo comportava tante scadenze, sia per gli studenti che per gli insegnanti e questo portava con sé anche molto stress. Si sa che stress e impegni non sono mai una buona combinazione, ma per Iruka la cosa poteva arrivare all'estremo.

In questi periodi, si dimenticava di ogni cosa che non fosse lavoro. Persino delle cose più basilari e importanti, come una buona notte di sonno e almeno due pasti al giorno. Non fu quindi una sorpresa per lui, quando un giorno si risvegliò in infermeria, dopo essere svenuto durante una riunione con i suoi colleghi. 

Dal lettino nel quale lo avevano adagiato, riusciva a scorgere la finestra. Si era fatto piuttosto tardo ormai e il sole stava quasi per tramontare. Doveva sbrigarsi, se non voleva rimanere bloccato tutta la notte lì. Provò ad alzarsi, ma qualcuno glielo impedì. Fu allora che si rese conti di non essere solo.

Seduto su una sedia accanto al lettino sul quale si trovava, dal lato opposto della finestra, c'era qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere. Accanto a lui con la mano poggiata sul suo braccio, per impedirgli di lanciarsi fuori dal letto c'era Kakashi.

Rimase fermo ad osservarlo, incapace di capire se stesse sognando o meno. L'altro si alzò e lo aiutò a risistemarsi nel letto. Chiaramente non se ne sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.

Gli accarezzo dolcemente una guancia con le dita scoperte, che uscivano dai mezzi guanti. Il contatto della pelle fredda di Kakashi, con la sua più calda lo fece rabbrividire. Non si era conto di essersi spinto talmente tanto oltre da essersi fatto venire la febbre.

Kakashi aveva un'aria triste, mentre lo osservava in quello stato. Si chinò su di lui e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

" _Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso... Iruka!_ "


End file.
